Mi mami es popular entre las mujeres
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Cotaro estaba jugando a las escondidas cuando vio un lado oculto de su madre... Su madre era famosa en hacer bien las cosas de adultos sobretodo con las señoras bonitas y las chicas lindas y como premio se ganaba dinero


**Hola, lamento si este fic tiene un lenguaje infantil pero la razón es esa… Es una escena erótica vista por los ojos de un niño y retratado mentalmente con base en un niño… Que disfruten este crack que se me ocurrió y acepto hasta intentos de asesinato de Nicomakistas**

 **Yuzu y fuera**

Todo esto empezó cuando el pequeño Cotaro jugaba a las escondidas con sus hermanitas las cuales buscaban al pequeño pelinegro el cual trataba de manera inocente y preocupada buscarse un buen escondite a lo cual fue al cuarto de su madre ya que era el único lugar donde no pudo esconderse y en donde nadie entraba a excepción de su madre.

El pequeño al fin pudo encontrar la cama grande de su madre y en menos de nada se escondió debajo de ella, era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar desapercibido como también estarse oculto un buen tiempo como un buen ninja (Lo que pasa cuando ven mucho Naruto). De pronto habían venido dos pares de pies, dos mujeres ya que las mujeres usan tacones altos o tacones cortos aparte de las uñas pintadas.

El pequeño vio de reojo temiendo que eran sus hermanas pero notó que no lo eran pues eran niñas grandes y aparte tenían pechos grandes por lo que eran obviamente eran mujeres. El pequeño en silencio miró más de cerca sin salirse del escondite. Una de esas mujeres era su mamá que estaba contra la pared mientras la otra mujer era como la novia de su hermana, el mismo cabello rojo como esa mirada y aparte del caliente y cadente cuerpo voluptuoso y algo bajita.

Pero no era Maki porque Maki lo tenía corto, el cabello rojo era más claro y usaba el uniforme de la escuela, en cambio esa Maki usaba un vestido que no era de la escuela pero que remarcaba su cuerpo, su cabello era igual al de ella con esa tonalidad… ¿Acaso Maki tenía una hermana gemela que se llamaba Maki? ¿Todos en la familia de Maki se llamaban Maki?

El punto es que esa Maki que se parecía a Maki estaba teniendo a su mamá contra la pared mientras estaban abrazadas la una con la otra mientras unían sus bocas y sus lenguas como hacen los novios e incluso la Maki que se parecía a Maki tenía una mano en la mejilla de su mamá.

(…)

Mientras tanto en las afueras del cuarto Nico caminaba por los pasillos intentando buscar a Cotaro o de paso a Maki que había venido de visita desde hace unas horas pero el punto era que buscaba a uno de los dos ya que iba de compras al centro comercial. La pequeña idol finalmente dio con el cuarto pero no encontró nada

-Hola… Maki-chan- Canturreó pero el resultado fue como hablar con una pared- Tsk, no está

Lo raro es que el cuarto era donde dormían sus hermanitos que por cierto dormían en futones (Se pasan de pobres), miró de lado a lado pero nada a lo cual se fue sin decir nada mientras proseguía con su búsqueda

(…)

Mientras tanto el pequeño Cotaro seguía viendo como la Maki que se parecía a Maki besaba a su madre tomando la mejilla izquierda mientras besaba despacio y de manera dulce en la derecha, ambas estaban jadeando en voz baja como si tuvieran calor o algo.

La madre de la idol dijo entre susurros ya que era evidente que algunos de sus hijos estaban ahí afuera haciendo quien sabe quien

-Maki… Maki-chan…- Su petición fue ignorada ya que la Maki que se parecía a Maki comenzó a lamer de una forma muy lenta pero sensual el cuello de la mayor trazando una línea hasta llegar a la manzana de Adán (Tráquea para los fans del Best Gore) donde dio una chupada mientras la mujer mayor alzó la voz para dar un grito, pero un grito extraño, de esos que hacen los adultos cuando hacen sus cosas de adulto.

La vista del pequeño ahora enfocó abajo cuando se dio de cuenta que la Maki que se parecía a Maki puso una rodilla sobre la cosita de su madre, digo todas las mujeres y niñas tienen su cosita y bueno ambas mujeres que veía ante sus inocentes ojos no eran la excepción.

La madre en una respiración algo agitada pero teniendo la capacidad de hablar reclamó

-Maki… No me dejes marca… Oye, detente

Pero nada, la Maki que se parecía a Maki le lamía el cuello de la misma manera lenta sólo que de alguna manera más sensual de lo normal aunque lo raro es que le lamía un solo punto ya que el cuello en el lado derecho tenía algo rojo como si fuese una picada de mosquito a menos…

Esa Maki no era Maki, era una mujer vampiro…

La vampira que se parecía a Maki seguía haciendo de las suyas en el dulce y fino cuello de la señora Yazawa la cual lidiaba con sus respiración pareciese que ella se estuviese ahogando y ahora se tornó más raro cuando le encestaba rodillazos en la cosita de su madre la cual se estaba asfixiando pero sus manos apretaban la espalda de la vampira.

Después de que la vampira que se parecía a Maki terminara de darle rodillazos en la cosita de la mamá de Nico ambas se separaron mientras respiraban como si hubiesen corrido o algo por el estilo y estaban rojas como si tuvieran calor. Las dos estaban con la mirada clavada en el suelo, ¿Acaso estaban tristes? Porque las personas tristes hacen eso todo el tiempo.

-S-señora Yazawa

-Me llamo Sakura

-Sakura-san

-¿Sí Maki-chan?

-¿Puedo…?- La mirada de la vampiro apuntaba a la cosita de su mamá a lo cual usó sus manos para abrir un poco la cremallera del pantalón pero sólo dejando al visto el bajo vientre de la mayor mientras la mayor hacía un bufido de enojo, estaba enfadada ya que la vampiro que se parecía a Maki le estaba bajando los pantalones probablemente para chuparle la sangre ahí. La mujer hizo esa mirada con ese bufido mientras decía

-¿Eso?... Nop

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- La vampira que se parecía a Maki estaba boquiabierta como si estuviese asustada y quizás triste, porque las personas reaccionan así cuando les pasa algo malo u ocurre algo de sorpresa.

La vampira que se parecía a Maki hizo una cara triste como si fuese a llorar, bajando la cabeza mientras el cabello cubría los ojos… Eso hacen a veces las personas enojadas

-¡Por favor Sakura-san! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo!

De pronto la mujer extendió sus brazos para darle un abrazo a la vampira que se parece a Maki, a veces los abrazos sirven para hacer felices a los demás pero lo raro era el ¿Por qué se besaban y aparte el por qué esa vampira le daba rodillazos en la cosita? Cotaro a pesar de ser tan pequeño se planteaba preguntas interesantes pero no tenía respuestas concretas…

Probablemente para hacerlo necesitas ser un adulto para encontrar la respuesta… Ahora su atención se fija en como su madre abrazaba a la vampira que se parecía a Maki hundiendo su cara en sus pechos… Eso lo hacen los pervertidos cuando hacer cosas de pervertidos y faltaba que esa vampira se riera como retrasada y con un sangrado.

Su mamá se reía como si esa vampira hiciera algo chistoso mientras seguía abrazando de manera muy cariñosa como si las dos fuesen novias o algo por el estilo. La madre entre risas abrazaba cariñosamente a la vampira contra sus pechos

-Ja ja… Maki-chan, solo te tomaba el pelo

-No le veo la gracia-Hacía un bufido, es extraño ya que los pervertidos cuando están en los pechos de una mujer suelen reír como idiotas o quedar como idiotas pero era extraño viniendo de una mujer, ¿Acaso un pervertido era diferente a una pervertida?

-Está bien, lo siento pero es que tu cara parecías muy tierna

Después de las risas ambas mujeres se separan pero la vampira que se parece a Maki comienza a estar de cuclillas mientras bajaba un poco el pantalón pero sin quitárselo mientras con una mano hurgaba debajo de la camiseta mientras que con la otra posaba entre el estómago y la cosita.

En ese instante comenzó a hacer lo mismo que pasó con el cuello, iba a usar su lengua para lamerle el estómago, era extraño que un vampiro usara esas cosas con tal de chupar la sangre pero no había ni mordidas ni nada ni siquiera sangre o algún cambio en su madre.

La mujer miraba contenta a la vampira que se parece a Maki como si quisiese que lo hiciera y posiblemente que lo gozara. La vampira comenzaba a trazar con su lengua sobre el estómago como la cintura de la mayor mientras ésta cerraba los ojos conteniendo tranquilamente esa sensación de placer gracias al trabajo de la vampira.

Después de eso ahora la pelirroja se paró de su sitio mientras la pelinegra la tomó de la mano, el pequeño se apartó ya que caminaban frente a la cama, finalmente ya nada estaba en la pared pero no quería aprovechar la curiosidad de saber sobre el mundo de los adultos.

En ese entonces se escucharon besos, lamidas, sonidos de alguien que se estuviese ahogando, chirridos en la cama, gritos e incluso palabras malas como palabras sucias como las ropas caían al suelo. El pequeño estaba como boquiabierto y extraño como si todo lo vivido fuese un algo nuevo para él. Después de que pasaron esas cosas se pusieron sus ropas y lo raro es que la vampira que se parecía a Maki le dio algo de dinero… Pero su madre trabajaba y claro traes dinero…

¿Acaso esa vampira le da dinero a cambio de hacer esas cosas? Como sea al menos esa vampira que se parece a Maki era igual que ella, buena persona que da buen dinero como gastarlo en dulces y en juguetes, lo mismo que hace Maki cuando visita a su hermana y cuida tanto de él como de sus demás hermanas.

Finalmente su madre había salido del cuarto y era la oportunidad perfecta para salir pero de pronto sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente hasta sumirse inmóvil. El pequeño se había hundido entre sueños ignorando el suelo frío como el escondite en donde estaba… Pero de algo estaba seguro y es que se moría de ganas para saber más sobre esas cosas de adultos y quizás esperar ser uno para obtener esas cosas que tanto quería él, sus hermanas o su familia.


End file.
